Falling All Over Again
by Selene Serenity
Summary: After certain tragidies Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede and even Sesshi are reincarnated into Kagome's time.
1. Never Love Again?

Falling All Over Again  
Chapter One  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Don't copy or steal!  
  
Author's notes: Hi all! ^_^ Here I am with yet ANOTHER brand new fanfic! I hope you'll all enjoy it. So sit back, relax and read! Now, I've never finished watching or reading Inuyasha, so if I make some mistakes please tell me, but don't be mean...I have no idea how the show ends so I'm kinda making my own ending! Also, this first chapter is rather angsty, but it gets happier I promise! Enjoy!  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
"I can't believe we did it Inuyasha! Naraku is dead. We defeated him." Kagome smiled as she and Inuyasha walked through the woods.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad he's gone. He's been a pain in my rear for a long time now." Inuyasha sighed and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Hey look there's the well." Kagome pointed ahead of them. The two of them walked up to the well. "Remember when I first came here?" Kagome giggled.  
  
"How can I forget? You sent me straight into a raging river!" Inuyasha smirked.   
  
This only pushed Kagome to laugh harder. "I haven't done that in a while have I?"  
  
"And don't even try it now!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't...yet."   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm just kidding Inuyasha!"  
  
Suddenly the wind began to pick up. "Is a storm coming?" Kagome blinked.  
  
"No, this wind came out of nowhere. This isn't normal." Inuyasha sniffed a bit.   
  
"What could it be?" Then even more rushing wind emerged from the well. The wind itself seemed to wrap around Kagome's wrists and ankles. "Inuyasha!" She screamed as the wind started to pull her closer to the well.   
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried and ran towards her. He grabbed for her arm, but just missed. He tried again and got her hand, but she was being pulled in.   
  
"Inuyasha, I think I'm supposed to go back..." Kagome guessed. "For good."  
  
"No! You can't!" Inuyasha tried to pull her back. "I need you here..." He whispered.  
  
"What?" Kagome blinked.  
  
"I need you here Kagome! I never said it before, but I really do! Kagome...I..." Inuyasha was showing Kagome a part of her she had never seen before.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
"I love you Kagome..."  
  
He said it. Those four words Kagome had yearned to hear from him, but it was too late, she was being pulled back to her own world. "I love you too." Kagome smiled. "I'm glad, glad you finally told me."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. Never in a million years did he think that she would love him back. Not after the way he treated her, yet somehow she did. "Kagome..." He pulled her foreward just enough so that their faces were about to touch. He moved in to kiss her, but as soon as they got that close the wind got stronger and pulled Kagome down the well, back to her own world.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and jumped down after her. Instead of being transported to Kagome's world as he had hoped, he just fell to the bottom of the well. "KAGOME!!!" He let out a frustrated roar as tears trickled to the ground.  
***  
Kagome landed safely on her side of the well. "No." She bit her lip and climbed up to the top of the well, then jumped back down. When she landed on the hard ground Kagome cried and sobbed. "No! I want to go back! Inuyasha!!!" She shouted.  
***  
Hours passed and night came. Inuyasha still sat in the well. He was angry, hurt, confused, sad and heartbroken. As night came Inuyasha climbed out of the well. Lying next to the well was the Tetsugia, which he had dropped. "She's gone..." Inuyasha said as realization hit. He slowly climbed out of the well and spotted the Tetsugia on the floor. He gingerly picked it up and held it with both hands. "I will never fall in love again..." He vowed and plunged the blade into his chest. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees as blood dripped to the ground. He panted heavily as he slowly got up again and walked to the tree Kikyo had pinned him to.  
  
"Spirit of this tree, please, guard the Tetsugia from any evils." He said and held the sword out to the tree. The tree began to glow green, lighting up the area of woods. Suddenly the Tetsugia floated out of Inuyasha's hands and was absorbed into the tree. "Thank-you..." Inuyasha managed to whisper before collapsing to the ground.  
***  
"I heard it from over here!" Sango called and pointed ahead of her. She ran ahead of Miroku, Shippo and Kaede. She ran to the clearing where the well was and spotted Inuyasha lying under a tree. Sango gasped when she walked closer and saw the pool of blood under Inuyasha's body. "Oh dear god..." She cried and spun around.   
  
Miroku had just caught up with Sango and was right behind her when she turned around. Sango ran to him and cried into his shoulder. "Its ok..." Miroku whispered and hugged her.  
  
Shippo and Kaede come over as well. "Oh dear. Its as I suspected."  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kagome must have been sent back to her own time once Naraku was defeated and now she can't come back. She's left for good." Kaede explained.  
  
"So Inuyasha killed himself at the loss of Kagome?" Sango lifted her head up.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Kaede hung her head.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." Shippo made a fist as tears trailed down his cheeks. "You idiot!" Shippo shouted angrily and ran off.  
  
~*One Year Later*~  
  
  
Kagome sighed as she stretched and got out of bed. It was Monday, in her third week of high school. 'Another day, no Inuyasha...' She thought sadly. Kagome had been very depressed for a long time after she came back to her own time, but slowly she healed and moved on. Though she was better she still thought of her friends often and missed them a lot.   
  
Soon she was all ready and off to school. On the way to school she ran into Hojo. "Hey Kagome!" He waved and walked over to her.  
  
"Hi Hojo." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Kagome, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me after school today." Hojo asked.  
  
"Um...not today Hojo."  
  
"Oh, are you not feeling well again? Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No Hojo, I'm not sick. I'm just a little upset and I sort of need to be alone."  
  
"Oh ok..." Hojo nodded. "Well I'll talk to you later." He said and walked off.  
***  
  
Kagome sat in the back of her homeroom, studying for a quiz she had later that day. Her teacher came in but she didn't pay attention because he usually didn't say anything important. "Class." He said. "We have a new student today. Why don't you introduce yourself?"  
  
"Hey. My name's Akki. I just moved here from Osaka and that's about it." He said curtly.  
  
'That voice...I know it...somehow...' Kagome thought. She slowly looked up from her book and saw the boy at the head of the class. He had golden eyes and black hair billowing to his waist. He looked just like human Inuyasha! 'Inuyasha!?' Kagome thought. 'It can't be. He said his name was Akki. But he looks just like him.'   
  
"Why don't you sit there in the back?" The teacher said and pointed to the seat next to Kagome.  
  
Akki nodded and walked to the back of the room and sat down.  
  
Kagome bit her lip then looked over at Akki. "Inu...I mean Akki?" She whispered.  
  
Akki turned his head to faced and looked at her weirdly. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hi." She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Uh...hi." Akki said with a half smile and a confused face.  
  
Author's Notes: Yup that's it for now. I was going to stop this after Inuyasha killed himself, but I figured I'd leave you with happiness and reassurance! ^_^ Hope you liked it! 


	2. Who Am I?

Falling All Over Again  
~Selene Serenity~  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Please don't copy or steal!  
  
Author's notes: Hi all! Only a few reviews...ah well please review this chapter more. I know it had a depressing start, but I promise it will get better! Please you have no idea how much reviews help me! They push me to go on! Sorry about all the begging.  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
"Akki!" Kagome called as she ran to catch up with Akki. As she did she noticed that he had his bag over his shoulder like Inuyasha would sometimes carry the Tetsugia.   
"Huh?" Akki stopped and turned around. "Oh...its you."  
"Yeah! I'm..."  
"Ka...Kagome right?" Akki guessed.  
"Yeah, but how did you know that? No one told you my name did they?" Kagome looked surprised.  
"No, I just sort of guessed. You mean I was right?"  
"Yup." Kagome smiled. 'Maybe.' She thought. 'Just maybe it is him.'  
"So what do you want?" Akki asked rudely.  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted me to show you around town." Kagome suggested.  
"And why would you want to do that?"  
"Because maybe I like to do nice things for people!" Kagome snapped.  
"Well that's nice and all but no thanks." Akki started to march off.  
"Hey wait!" Kagome pleaded.  
Suddenly Akki froze. 'Did it work?' Kagome thought.  
"Look out!" Akki cried as she spun around, ran to Kagome, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from where she was standing.  
"What are you doing!?" Kagome shouted.  
When Akki stopped and let Kagome go, Kagome saw that's the stop she had been standing in had been attacked and the pavement had been melted by the looks of it. "What?" Kagome gasped. "How did you know Akki?" She asked.  
"I have sensitive ears, that's all." Inuyasha shrugged.  
"Ah ha! Here you are and with your human girlfriend at that." A voice laughed menacingly.   
"That voice, it sounds familiar." Kagome listened carefully.  
"It should you pathetic mortal!" The voice cried. Suddenly Kagome and Akki spotted him. Standing on a tree branch was a young man, slightly older then themselves. She had cold, piercing eyes with long white hair.   
"No..." Kagome whispered. "Sesshomaru!" She gasped.   
"Correct girl!" He laughed. Now I've come her to finish the job I started so long ago, to kill you and that pathetic half demon brother of mine."  
"Fine, kill me then but leave Akki out of this! He didn't do anything to you!" Kagome insisted.  
"Oh he didn't did he?" Sesshomaru smirked. "He did plenty. Akki, is that the name you've taken now? And may I guess your last name? Could it be... Ippan?"  
"How do you know that?" Akki demanded.  
"Half demon...your 'legacy' follows you."  
"Legacy? What do you mean?"  
"Sesshomaru! Do you mean that... that Akki is..."  
"Yes that is exactly it! Little Akki over there is none other than the reincarnated Inuyasha!"  
"What?" Akki looked as if he was about to remember something important, but then the look faded.  
"Akki!" Kagome cried.  
"What?"  
"Do you remember where the gym is?"  
"Yeah." Akki nodded.  
"I want you to go back there as fast as you can and find me a bow and some arrows. Not the practice one either. Find the real ones." Kagome instructed.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it!"  
"Fine!" Akki sighed with frustration and ran off.   
"Hah, you think you can fight me by yourself with no Inuyasha to protect you?" Sesshomaru laughed.  
"I don't need him to protect me!" Kagome sneered.   
"Well then what are you going to do...without your weapons now!?" He shouted and lunged foreword at Kagome, with his poison arm aiming at her.  
"Ah!" Kagome cried as leaped away just in time. 'Just stay calm Kagome.' She told herself.  
"You can't dodge me forever you know." Sesshomaru pointed out.   
"Well thank-you captain obvious!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know I'm going to win!" She said fiercely.  
'That look in her eyes.' Sesshomaru thought. 'I've never seen her like this. What makes her so different now?'  
Kagome kept barely dodging Sesshomaru's attacks and having no idea how until Akki showed up again hold a bow and arrows. "Kagome!" He shouted and tossed the things to her.  
"Thanks!" Kagome called back once she caught them.  
"Oh, you think you can hurt me with that? Come now, I thought you were a little smarter than that."  
"I will defeat you with these. Not only these though, but with my heart." Kagome explained.  
"That's so sweet. Too bad I don't care." Sesshomaru lunged at Kagome.  
'Don't run Kagome!' She thought as she prepared her arrow. 'Do this for your friends.' As Sesshomaru neared her Kagome shot an arrow at him, shooting him in the arm. He face cringed in pain but he kept going foreward. Kagome quickly pulled out another arrow and shot it at him. Just as he reached Kagome the arrow hit him in the shoulder and he collapsed, but not before dripping some of his acid on her arm. "AH!" Kagome cried in pain and clutched her burning arm.  
"Kagome! Are you alright?" Akki asked as he ran over to her.   
"You stupid girl, I will kill you!" Sesshomaru cried with vengeance and left in an instant.  
"Oww..." Kagome moaned still holding tight to her arm. "It hurts...sooo....much...." She stuttered until the pain consumed her and she passed out.  
"Oh great, now what do I do?" Akki spat. "I better get her out of here before any other students get out here. He picked her up and put her on his back so her arms dangled over his shoulders and he held her legs, keeping he up so she didn't fall. "Where do I bring her though?"  
'Higurashi (I think that's how u spell it...) temple...' A voice rang through his head. The voice it sounded familiar. Suddenly Akki's feet picked up and he started walking to who knows where. 'Where am I going?' He thought. He just kept walking and couldn't stop himself. Soon he stood before the steps of a rather old temple. "Where are we?" He blinked.  
Then he heard a groan in his ear as Kagome slowly woke up. "Ah!" She gasped in pain. After cringing for a moment Kagome realized she was home. "Akki...how did you know where my home was?" She blinked.  
"This is your home?" Akki shouted.  
"Yup."  
Akki let Kagome down as he explained how he just was somehow led there. Kagome let out a smirk, "Ah...why don't you come in and I'll explain." She suggested.  
"Okay, because I sure want to know what the hell is going on here." Inuyasha grumbled.  
The two of them walked up the steps and into the temple. "Mom! I'm home!"  
"Hello Kagome, how was school!?" Her mom walked in with a cheery smile on her face. Her smile disappeared when she saw the hole in Kagome sleeve and the burn mark on her arm. "Kagome! What happened to you!?" She gasped and ran to examine Kagome's wound. "Um...well you see Mom..." Kagome started explaining everything to her mother as she sat down. As she continued her Mom got out some bandages and antiseptic. She began to clean and bandage Kagome's wound up.  
"So you think this fellow over here is the reincarnated Inuyasha?" Her Mom gestured to Akki. Kagome nodded.  
"What the hell do you mean!?" Akki exploded.  
Kagome got up and walked to the door. "Akki, will you please come with me?" She asked and opened the door. Akki nodded and followed her outside. She led him to a slightly smaller shrine and down the steps to and old rotting well. "What does this have to do with anything?" Akki asked.  
"A couple years ago I first came down here. Some kind of force pulled me into this well and it transported me into the feudal era of Japan. When I got there I came face to face with a half demon Inuyasha. At first he tried to kill me because within my body was the sacred Shikon Jewel. I was supposedly the reincarnated priestess Kikyo who was the holder of the jewel. Inuyasha and I teamed together with the jewel broken into lots of shards all over the place. We hunted all the pieces down and fought the evil demon Naraku. We fought long and hard and finally defeated Naraku, but after that I was forced back her and now I can't go back. It's quite possible that all my friends have been reincarnated and I think your Inuyasha." Kagome explained.  
"What!?" Akki gasped. "That isn't possible."  
"I don't know if it is or not." Kagome sighed.  
"Well who was that guy who attacked us today."   
"That was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother. Though he may be reincarnated too, but how does he remember when you don't?" Kagome pondered.  
"Maybe because I'm not Inuyasha!" He shouted and ran outside.   
"Akki! Wait!" Kagome cried and chased after him.  
Akki stopped when he got down and noticed the sun setting. "No!" He bit his lip and ran even faster. When he began down the steps at the front he tripped and fell down the stairs.   
"Akki!" Kagome gasped and ran down to him and knelt.   
'No...' Akki thought. 'The sun is gone.' He was right darkness had settled in.  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
"Get away from me!" Akki pushed her away.  
"Akki, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" That's when Kagome noticed it Akki's black hair was slowly turning white and his ears began to disappear, being replaced by two dog ears at the top of his head. Kagome suddenly began giggling.  
"What is your problem?" Akki asked and looked up. Akki now looked completely like Inuyasha, there was no doubt about. "Aren't you scared of me?"  
"Nope." Kagome shook her head. "I've seen you too many times to be scared now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This is exactly what Inuyasha looks like."  
"Are you serious?" Akki gaped at her.  
"Yes. Now why don't you come back in and have dinner with us?" Kagome suggested. "Your parents won't mind will they?"  
"I don't have any parents. They're dead."  
"Oh! I'm sorry." Kagome blushed.  
"Nah, its okay." Akki assured her. "Uh...but what about your parents, won't they freak?"  
"No, they've met Inuyasha before. The only thing is that they may want to touch your ears..." Kagome snickered.  
"What!?" Akki shouted as he followed her inside.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Chapter number two is done! Hope you all like it! And don't forget! Please Review! 


	3. Memories in the Rain

Falling All Over Again  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, please don't copy or steal fic!  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
"Oh! I'm so late!" Kagome exclaimed the next morning. She ran out the door her bag slung over one shoulder, still getting her shoes on. "Bye!" She shouted back to her family. She picked up her pace as she got down the stone steps. Halfway to the school Kagome heard a voice and stopped.  
  
  
  
"You child." Kagome heard the familiar voice. "Your journey is not finished it is starting again." Kagome turned and saw a woman, shrouded in purple, blue and black cloths. She sat at a table with a crystal ball.   
  
  
  
"What?" Kagome blinked.  
  
  
  
"You will be reunited with the one you love." The woman said.  
  
  
  
"Hey, just who are you?"  
  
  
  
"Just a woman in need of someone to help."  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"Your half-breed love will come back to you."  
  
  
  
"He already has sorry old lady."  
  
  
  
"No he has not."  
  
  
  
"What!?" Kagome gasped. "Of course he has! He's been reincarnated."  
  
  
  
"Ay, but he is not Inuyasha. He's Akki, but he can become Inuyasha. He has the spirit of Inuyasha deep within him but Inuyasha needs to be released or he will always be Akki."  
  
  
  
"How is that supposed to happen?" Kagome wondered.  
  
  
  
"He must remember. You need to help him remember. You were once on the same path to becoming Kikyo but that was destroyed when the spirit of Kikyo was placed in a false body. You would never become Kikyo."  
  
  
  
"So I bring back his old memories and he'll be Inuyasha?"  
  
  
  
"Exactly."  
  
  
  
"Great! But how do you know this?"  
  
  
  
Suddenly a large gust of wind blew and the woman, table, chair and crystal ball disappeared. "Hey wait!" Kagome cried. "Oh my gosh!" She yelped and looked down at her watch. "Oh man! I'm really late now!" She ran off even faster than she had been before.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So why were you so late today?" Akki asked as the last bell rang and the two walked out of the classroom.  
  
  
  
"Some weirdo lady stopped me and told me something. I think it was important though." Kagome explained.  
  
  
  
"So you still want to show me around?" Akki wondered.  
  
  
  
"Sure! That'd be great!" Kagome smiled.  
  
  
  
"Hey calm down. This isn't anything big."  
  
  
  
"Right." Kagome toned down her smiled a little, but inside she had the biggest smile ever.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kagome and Akki sat at a table inside Kagome's favorite restaurant, next to the large window. "So what'd you think?" Kagome wondered.  
  
  
  
"Eh, pretty good I guess." Akki shrugged and took a sip of his soda.  
  
  
  
"Hey, it's almost 5 we better go somewhere else." Kagome pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Good idea. I really don't want anyone seeing me with dog-ears, claws and fangs." Akki smirked.   
  
  
  
"Aw why not? You're such an adorable little puppy!" Kagome teased.  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up." Akki rolled his eyes and got up. "Come on lets go."  
  
  
  
"Right." Kagome nodded and got up as well.  
  
  
  
As they got outside rain began to drip down on their heads, slowly getting stronger. "Oh no! We're going to get soaked!" Kagome whined.  
  
  
  
"Hurry up! Follow me; we'll go to my place so you can get a ride or something. It's closer than your temple." Akki offered and began to run off with Kagome following.  
  
  
  
By the time they reached Akki's apartment building they were both soaked. "Arg..." This is so embarrassing!" Kagome blushed deeply, knowing full well her wet; white shirt was clinging to her body.  
  
  
  
"This way." Akki led Kagome to the elevator making sure not to look back at her. 'Not that I want to look.' Akki thought scornfully.  
  
  
  
When they got up to the apartment Akki walked into what must have been her bedroom and came out carrying a sweatshirt and a pair of pajama pants. "Here." He shoved them in her direction without looking. "You can go in the bathroom and change into these."  
  
  
  
"Um...thanks." Kagome took the close and went into the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
  
  
When Kagome got out Akki was in a pair of baggy jeans and a red tee shirt. He was now in his half-demon form. "So do you live here alone?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to him. 'I'm wearing his clothes...' She thought and blushed.  
  
  
  
"No. Kagome, are you feeling all right? You're all red." Akki noted and put the palm of his hand on her forehead. "Well you don't feel warm."  
  
  
  
"Oh! Don't worry!" Kagome blushed even more. "I'm fine! It must be from all the running. Don't worry about it." She lied.  
  
  
  
"Akki? Is that you?" An old voice called as the main door opened and an elderly woman walked in carrying a bag of groceries.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'm in the living room!" Akki called.  
  
  
  
"Ah I see you brought your new friend home with you." The woman smiled as she walked into the room. "Hello, I'm..."  
  
  
  
"KAEDE!?" Kagome shot out of her seat in shock.  
  
  
  
"Why yes child. I should have known you'd figure it out right away." The woman smiled.  
  
  
  
"What!?" Akki got up too. "You're not Kaede! You're Rikou!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, but I am the reincarnated Kaede, younger sister to Kikyo." Kaede nodded. "And unlike you I have gained my old spirit back. You pushed me to remember subconsciously."  
  
  
  
"I did?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. I knew I knew you from the moment I saw you. I worked at the orphanage since I was a teenager like you and always I had wanted to adopt one of the children but feared I didn't have all the responsibility to take care of a child. Then I saw you. You were only 4 but I knew I had to adopt you, so I did." She explained.  
  
  
  
"So you remember everything?"  
  
  
  
"Aye."  
  
  
  
"Do you know if...if Naraku has been reborn?"  
  
  
  
"Undoubtedly."  
  
  
  
"That is not good. We need to find the Shikon Jewel! And the Tetsugia!" Kagome started freaking out.  
  
  
  
"Calm down child!" Kaede urged.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Kagome. Why don't you call you're place and say you're staying here for dinner and then you and Rikou can help bring whatever memories I have so maybe we can do something." Akki planned.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Kagome nodded as he handed her a portable phone.  
  
***  
  
  
  
After a few hours of reminiscing Akki still had no clue about his past life. "Kaede, I think the big thing now is to figure out where Inuyasha left the Tetsugia. Don't you think?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, that's probably for the best. Akki, I will now tell you Inuyasha's death."  
  
***  
  
  
  
After Kaede's explanation of Inuyasha's death Akki looked at the two women with a rather distraught face. "You mean, I, he killed himself, for...for you!?" He exploded.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Kagome slammed her fist on the table. "I don't need your attitude okay!?" She cried and stood up. "I'm leaving!" She dashed out into the hallway with tears dribbling down her face.  
  
  
  
"Akki, you better go apologize to her." Kaede warned.  
  
  
  
"Oh fine. I'll never get you girls you know that?" Akki placed a hat on his head to cover his ears and grabbed Kagome's school uniform, then left.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kagome!" He called as he spotted her waiting at the elevators. "Wait up!"  
  
  
  
"Leave me alone!" Kagome huffed and marched to the stairs deciding the elevator was too slow.   
  
  
  
"Oh come on and listen! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry or anything! I hate crying!"  
  
  
  
"I know!" She screamed.  
  
  
  
"Wha?"  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha was the same way." Kagome suddenly stopped. "You're exactly like him in practically everyway and it hurts so much knowing you're not really him. I miss him and all my other friends terribly and I thought I'd never see them again! Now I may have the chance but it seems to be slipping through my fingers slowly..."  
  
  
  
"Ah..."  
  
  
  
"Akki!" She shouted and ran to him falling into his arms crying. "It hurts so much..."  
  
  
  
Akki awkwardly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. That's when Inuyasha's nose perked up. "That smell..." He whispered.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Kagome sniffled and looked up. "You smell so familiar. Like..." Suddenly Akki froze.  
  
  
  
"Akki!?" Kagome shook him a bit. "I remember!" Akki shouted. "I know where the Tetsugia is!" Come on!" Akki grabbed Kagome and put her on his bag and he ran as fast as possible to Kagome's temple and the rain had stopped to Kagome's relief.   
  
Author's Notes: Yup, that's it for now. I know it's a small cliffe but hey! Hope you liked it! ^_^ 


	4. Kagome still has the power!

Falling All Over Again  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Please don't copy or steal!  
  
Author's notes: Wow, I feel stupid. In my last chapter I accidentally typed Inuyasha instead of Akki. Hehehe *sweatdrops* Guess I need a beta reader don't I?   
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
Akki jolted to a stop when they reached Kagome's temple. Kagome jumped of his back and stood next to him. "Akki, why did you bring me here?"  
  
  
  
"The Tetsugia thing, this is where it is. That's what I think at least. Its in a tree." Akki mumbled, still in a slight daze.  
  
  
  
"A tree? That's it! It has to be the one Kikyo pinned you to!" Kagome exclaimed. "This way!"  
  
  
  
Little did they know of the person watching them from the trees.  
  
  
  
When the two reached the woods behind the temple Kagome stopped. "Do you know which one it is? I can't tell."  
  
  
  
"Um..." Akki bit his lip. "I'm not sure."  
  
  
  
"Great..." Kagome sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
"Wait!" Akki exclaimed. "Its this one! I'm sure of it!" He pointed to a tree.  
  
  
  
"Why thank-you very much!" A voice laughed. Suddenly Sesshomaru emerged from the treetops and landed in front of the tree Akki had pointed to. Sesshomaru pushed his arm at the tree. The tree began to glow a light green color as Sesshomaru's hand went into the tree. Seconds passed then suddenly Sesshomaru screamed in pain and pulled back his arm which was no burned badly. He backed up, clutching his burned arm, then collapsed at Kagome's feet.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered and knelt down a bit to see if Sesshomaru was okay.  
  
  
  
"Oh well looks like I get to have a go then!" Akki cracked his knuckles and head to the tree.  
  
  
  
"Akki no!" Kagome rushed to stop him. "You won't be able to get it!"  
  
  
  
"Why not!?" He whined.  
  
  
  
"Because it has to be a human. It has to be me!" Kagome explained. With that she plunged her hand into the tree. Suddenly her mind went all fuzzy and her eyes went blank.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kagome now saw a scene being played in her mind. She saw Inuyasha standing almost lifelessly at the well. Anguish covered his face and something dripped to the ground. 'Are those tears?' She thought.   
  
Then Inuyasha reached for the Tetsugia lying next to him. He raised it up high, then plunged it into his chest. 'No!' Kagome wanted to scream. She wanted to stop him from doing such a stupid thing, but she couldn't.  
  
  
  
Suddenly she was pushed back to reality, Akki shaking her by the shoulders. "Kagome! Snap out of it!" He shouted.  
  
  
  
"Akki?" She gasped and pulled her arm out of the tree. She was now holding the Tetsugia in its sheath. "Here you go Akki." Kagome handed it over.  
  
  
  
"All right!" Akki grinned and took it. He then pulled the sword out of its sheath. "This is it?" He arched an eyebrow. "It's old and rusty." He complained.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes." Kagome nodded. "There's one thing you have to do to use it."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"You have to promise to protect me." Kagome smiled.  
  
  
  
"What!?"  
  
  
  
"You heard me, the Tetsugia will only be useful if it's protecting a human life. You have to promise to use it to protect me."  
  
  
  
"Ok then...I promise."  
  
  
  
"Ah ah. You have to mean it." Kagome waved her index finger from side to side.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I really mean it. I'll protect you. I promise!" As he finished saying that the Tetsugia began to glow and it grew into a huge, sharpened blade. "Awesome!" Akki shouted happily. "This is waaaaay better than the wimpy things we get in fencing. Ha!"  
  
  
  
The two then noticed Sesshomaru slowly getting to his feet, still clutching his wounded arm. "Here! Let me help with the pain." Akki cackled as he lunged foreward, cutting Sesshomaru's arm off with the Tetsugia. Blood spattered to the ground as the arm fell down and Sesshomaru screamed.   
  
  
  
"You!" He cried in pain. "You will pay!"  
  
  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Kagome walked a little closer. "You're not him are you?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
  
  
"You're not Sesshomaru yet are you?"  
  
  
  
"Of course I am! How dare you accuse that of me!?"  
  
  
  
"Because, if you were really Sesshomaru you would have known you wouldn't be able to get the Tetsugia just like you just tried. You're still on the path just like Akki is! What's your name?"  
  
  
  
"Sesshomaru! I am Sesshomaru!" With that he ran away with lightning speed.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess we can find him later." Akki sighed and put the Tetsugia back in its sheath. "I feel a little dizzy..." He stumbled a bit then collapsed to the ground. "Akki!?" Kagome cried and ran to his side.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Damn them." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he ran home. Soon he was at the small house he owned. "Oh no." He remembered his arm. "I can't let either of them see this." He then ripped part oh hi pant leg off and wrapped it around what was left of his arm, creating a sling so that no one would be able to tell his arm was gone. The finally he reached his house and opened the door.  
  
  
  
"Aokai!" A small girl cried happily as she ran to Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly.  
  
  
  
"Hello there Koaru." Sesshomaru, now Aokai smiled slightly, hiding his pain. He then looked up and saw his babysitter in front of them.   
  
  
  
"Hello Mr. Hoshi." She nodded at him.  
  
  
  
"Hello Kiri. Thanks again. Sorry I was out so late." Aokai apologized.  
  
  
  
"Nah its okay. Koaru is such a sweetie, I never mind."  
  
  
  
"Well here's your money." He handed Kiri about twenty dollars.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Kiri took it, grabbed her stuff and left to walk home.  
  
  
  
"Aokai, what happened to your arm?" Koaru asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh its nothing." He lied. "Why don't you go get changed and I'll be in your room to tuck you in in a minute?" Aokai suggested.  
  
  
  
"Okay!" Koaru nodded and dashed off to her room.  
  
  
  
When she left Aokai walked to his room and pulled a velvet sack out from under his pillow and took out a slim, shining shard of glass. 'The Shikon Jewel is broken again. I will find it and get the Tetsugia." He smirked. He took the shard and went to a bureau and opened one of the drawers. (AN: prepare this is kinda sick...) Inside the drawer were a few arms lying there. Aokai selected one a placed the Shikon shard into it then moved it to what was left of his arm. Immediately the pieces attached and it looked as if his arm was good as new.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kagome had somehow managed to lug Akki up to her bedroom and laid him on the floor. She let out a heavy sigh as she walked over to grab her phone. She quickly dialed the number Akki had given her earlier that day to his apartment.   
  
  
  
"Hello?" Kaede picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Kaede, its Kagome."  
  
  
  
"Hello child. Did you two work everything out?"  
  
  
  
"I think so. We found the Tetsugia too."  
  
  
  
"That's great news Kagome!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but Akki passed out after using it."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. He's just adjusting to using its great powers. He hasn't used in quite some time remember?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well it looks like he's staying at my place for the night."  
  
  
  
"That's fine. I'll see you two later."  
  
  
  
"Bye." Kagome said and hung up. Next she got up and pulled Akki onto her bed and tucked him in.  
  
***  
  
  
  
'What a weird dream.' Akki thought as he slowly awoke in the morning. Suddenly his nose perked up. 'It smells like a girl in here...smells like...Kagome!?' He shot up and saw he was lying in a girl bedroom. That's when she spotted Kagome curled up like a ball in some blankets on the floor. "You should have dumped me on the floor you stupid girl." He whispered as he got out of bed and picked her up. He gently laid her on the bed.   
  
  
  
After tucking her in Akki silently walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Kagome's mother was already awake, getting breakfast. "Why hello the Akki!" She smiled warmly at him.  
  
  
  
"Uh...hey."  
  
  
  
"Lets see, do you like pancakes Akki?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." He nodded and sat down.  
  
  
  
"Hi Akki!" Souta cried happily as he entered the room.  
  
  
  
"Um hi."  
  
  
  
Souta lept up on to the seat next to Akki. "You know Inuyasha used to be my hero!" Souta smiled. "But then he made Kagome cry a lot. I don't like seeing my sister cry."  
  
  
  
"And you tell me this why?" Akki wondered.  
  
  
  
"Cause I don't you to make her cry. If you do, I don't know what I'll do." Souta nodded then left.  
  
  
  
'Smart kid with an attitude. Great...' He thought and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Don't mind Souta." Mrs. Higurashi informed him. "He just cares for his sister and doesn't want to see her hurt again. She went through a lot of pain after she couldn't go back."   
  
  
  
"Oh."   
  
***  
  
  
  
Kagome soon woke up and joined her mother and Akki in the kitchen. "Morning!" She yawned and sat down next to Akki.  
  
  
  
"Morning dear. Here you go." Mrs. Higurashi placed a plate with pancakes in front of Kagome. "And for Akki." She put down another plate. "Souta! Pancakes are ready!"  
  
  
  
"I'll be there in a sec!"  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Souta! Just get in her and sit down!" Kagome cried.  
  
  
  
"AH!!!" Akki cried as he crashed to the ground  
  
  
  
"Oh my." Mrs. Higurashi gasped.  
  
  
  
"Ow..." Akki moaned in pain.  
  
  
  
"No way!" Kagome shouted. She got down to the floor and looked around Akki's neck. "But you're not wearing the rosary!"   
  
  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Akki demanded.  
  
  
  
"Kaede put a rosary on Akki and when ever I say S-I-T, Inuyasha would fall to the ground like you just did." Kagome explained.  
  
  
  
"Well I ain't wearing no rosary, so why did it happen?" Akki exploded. "Ow..." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Something on my neck feels like it's burning a bit." He explained.  
  
  
  
Kagome lept at Akki and flipped up his black hair. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed.   
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"You have a tattoo on the back of your neck! Its shaped like one of the beads on the Rosary!" Kagome explained.  
  
  
  
"How'd I get that?"  
  
  
  
"How should I know?" Kagome sighed.  
  
  
  
"Kagome! Phone for you!" Souta called from the living room.   
  
  
  
"Hm..." Kagome muttered as she stood up. "Didn't even hear the phone ring." She then left the room.  
  
  
  
"Akki, that was Kaede." Kagome informed Akki as she walked back into the room.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what'd she want?"  
  
  
  
"She wants us to go to the orphanage she works at and help out for a while."  
  
  
  
"Not again..." Akki whined. "I don't feel like it!"  
  
  
  
"Oh really? Well then Akki...SIT!" Kagome shouted.  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay...I'll go." Akki grumbled and slowly got up.  
  
Author's Notes: Yup that's it for now! Hope you like it so far! Please don't forget to review, they really keep me going! ^_^ 


	5. Can we keep him?

Falling All Over Again  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...*sniffles* please don't copy or steal.  
  
Author's notes: Whee! More reviews! I'm glad everyone's enjoying the fic so far!  
  
~Chapter Five~  
  
"I can't believe I got stuck working here again!" Akki grumbled.  
  
  
  
"Oh get over it. Can't you be happy knowing you're doing some good in the world?" Kagome sighed.  
  
  
  
"Of course not." Akki replied. "I mean I don't even get paid!"  
  
  
  
"That's why it's called volunteering." Kagome pointed out.  
  
  
  
"But I didn't volunteer! You and Rikou forced me to do this!" Akki protested.  
  
  
  
"Ah well. We're already here." Kagome sweatdropped as they entered the building in front of them.  
  
  
  
"There you are!" Kaede greeted them. "Akki, why don't you show Kagome where all the children are?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever." Akki nodded and walked to another room with Kagome following. When the entered the next room there were lots of children of all ages running around and playing.   
  
  
  
"Awwww Their all so cute!" Kagome squealed.  
  
  
  
"I don't see what's so overly exciting about them." Akki noted.  
  
  
  
"Too bad for you." Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm going to meet some of them." With that she walked off. As she left Akki sighed and sat down in a corner of the room.  
  
  
  
Kagome walked all around the large room, observing all the kids. A couple kids were rolling a ball back and forth. A few older ones were playing a card came, and a lot of them sat around coloring. That's when Kagome spotted a small boy sitting in a corner alone, playing with a top. 'He looks lonely.' She thought and walked over to him. She got down on her knees when she reached him and he looked up at her with wide, bright green eyes, some off his bushy red hair getting in his face. (AN: hmm wonder who this is...)  
  
  
  
"Hi there." Kagome smiled. "What's your name?"  
  
  
  
"Um...I'm Kit. Kit Sune." (AN: I know, not very original...)  
  
  
  
"Hey Kit, my name's Kagome Higurashi." Kagome extended her hand.   
  
  
  
Kit placed his small hand in her larger on and the shook hands. "How come you're not playing with the other kids?" Kagome asked.  
  
  
  
"Cause none of em want to play with me." Kit explained.  
  
  
  
"How come?"  
  
  
  
"I don't want to tell you." Kit pouted. "Cause then you'll leave too."  
  
  
  
"Why do you say that? It can't be that bad."  
  
  
  
"Do you promise not to laugh, or scream or anything?"   
  
  
  
"I promise." Kagome assured him. 'Now that I can look at him up close, it's possible that this could be Shippo. Looks just like him, but would it really be that convenient? Well this should prove it.' She thought.   
  
  
  
"Okay..." Kit said hesitantly closed his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating very hard. Suddenly his ears began to grow pointier and a tail began to grow from behind him. 'It is him!' Kagome smiled widely.  
  
  
  
"Oh no! See You're going to laugh at me!" Kit whimpered.  
  
  
  
"No Kit! Its not that." Kagome told him. "I just was thinking maybe It'd be a good idea if the two of us went to go get some ice cream together."  
  
  
  
"Really!? You mean the tail doesn't freak you out?"   
  
  
  
"Nope, not one bit. I actually think it's cute!" Kagome smiled and stood up, offering Kit to get on her back. He climbed up and smiled. "You know what? I've got paws too."  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Rikou! Where the hell did Kagome go!?" Akki shouted.  
  
  
  
"Akki, please calm down. Kagome simply went to get some ice cream with one of the children. A Kit Sune I believe."  
  
  
  
"And she just left!?"  
  
  
  
"Well you were just sitting in a corner sleeping, I don't blame her." Kaede sighed. "When are you going to learn?"  
  
  
  
"Learn what!?"  
  
  
  
"To be nice."  
  
  
  
"I'm nice!"  
  
  
  
"Oh you are? An example please?"  
  
  
  
"Um...well, that was that time when...or when I..." Akki thought back.  
  
  
  
"That's what I thought." Kaede smirked. "Now if you miss her that much why do you go find her?"  
  
  
  
"I don't miss her!!!" Akki exploded.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome slid the door open and walked into the temple. "And I have a friend."  
  
  
  
"Oh is it Akki again?" Souta burst into the room. Instead of seeing the tall dog boy he spotted a little fox boy around seven years old. "Oh, guess not."  
  
  
  
"My, who's this Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she walked into the room.   
  
  
  
"Mom, this is Kit. I've been taking him around town today. He's an orphan at the orphanage Kaede works at."  
  
  
  
"Ah I see. Kit, would you like to join us for dinner?" She offered.  
  
  
  
"You bet! The junk at the orphanage is awful! Good food would be a nice change!" Kit laughed.  
  
  
  
"Kagome why don't you go set the table. Dinner should be done soon."  
  
  
  
"Yes Mom." Kagome nodded and went to set the table.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kit, you like video games?" Souta asked.  
  
  
  
"You bet! I haven't played in a while though I never get a turn at the orphanage. They don't really like me that much there."  
  
  
  
"I don't see why. You seem really nice." Souta pointed out.  
  
  
  
Kit pointed at his tail and ears. "That's why." Kit grimaced.  
  
  
  
"Ah, that no big deal, with Kagome as a sister, I see all sorts of weird things. Believe me, you're not the weirdest!" Souta laughed. "Come on let's play! I just got the newest Tekken!"   
  
  
  
"All right!" Kit excitedly agreed.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"This was so yummy!" Kit exclaimed after dinner. "Thanks Mrs. Higurashi!"  
  
  
  
"Thank-you for the complement Kit." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she cleaned up.  
  
  
  
"Come one Kit, we can play some more now!" Souta ran into the other room with Kit following.  
  
  
  
When they left Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi cleared the table and washed the dishes. Kagome was cleaning off a plate when she sighed.  
  
  
  
"What's bothering you dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
  
  
"Well it's Shippo, I mean Kit." Kagome replied. She paused for a moment. "He's really miserable at the orphanage, and he's really dear to me. I want to take care of him. I really want to adopt him."  
  
  
  
"But Kagome, you're not old enough."  
  
  
  
"I know, I know. I just wish..."  
  
  
  
"Kagome, here's an idea for you. How about I'll adopt him. Then when you feel you're ready I'll give custody over to you."  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at her mother. "You'd, you'd really do that for me!?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, for you and Kit. He seems to like it here very much. Why don't you go bring it up with him? I'll finish up here."  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much Mom!" Kagome smiled and gave her mother a hug. "I love you!" With that Kagome left to go talk to Kit.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kit, could you stop playing for a minute, I need to talk to you."   
  
  
  
"Okay." Kit agreed as he paused the game, much to Sota's dismay.  
  
  
  
Kit and Kagome walked outside and stood just outside the kitchen door, "Kit would you like to have a mom?" Kagome asked.  
  
  
  
"You mean, you!?" Kit's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"Well, not my mom wants to adopt you until I can take care of you on my own."  
  
  
  
"So you will be my mama someday?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Can I still call you mama?"  
  
  
  
"Um...I don't see why not."  
  
  
  
"So you mean I'll live here!? I won't have to stay in the orphanage?"  
  
  
  
"Nope, this will be your home now." Kagome smiled,  
  
  
  
"Yeah! Thank you mama Kagome!" Kit cried and hugged Kagome tightly.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Akki climbed to Kagome's bedroom window with ease. It was about eight in the morning and Kagome had some explaining to do. He crawled into her room and kneeled on her bed. He then took her shoulders and shook her roughly.  
  
  
  
"Ah! Akki! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kagome cried as she woke up.  
  
  
  
"I'd like to ask you the same thing!" Akki retorted as he stopped shaking her, but still held on to her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Sleeping, and I was planning on sleeping some more, so do you mind leaving me alone!?"  
  
  
  
"Feh, I mean yesterday! You just disappeared!"  
  
  
  
"Akki, come on, I just want to sleep!"  
  
  
  
"Well I'm not gonna let you!"  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah? Well then I have no choice. Sit!" Kagome cried, forgetting Akki was holding her.   
  
  
  
Akki collapsed on top of her, they're bodies pressed together. "Uh..." Both blushed.  
  
  
  
"Heh, that was a bit stupid of me...I forgot you had my shoulders." Kagome stuttered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah... well...you should have thought about that!" Akki barked.  
  
  
  
"Um...mama Kagome, what are you doing?" Kit said from the next to the bed.  
  
  
  
"Ah!" Kagome yelped and pushed Akki of the bed and on to the floor. "Nothing, Kit. It's nothing!" She blushed while Akki moaned in pain on the floor. 


	6. New Surprises

Falling All Over Again  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Please don't copy or steal!  
  
Author's Notes: Whee, I had a burst of ideas for later chapters, but I have almost no clue for now! Hm...*Thinks* *Thinks harder* *Brain explodes* Ow... Wait! I think I have something! Lets get going now! Please read and review!   
  
~Chapter Six~  
  
"Mama Kagome!"  
  
  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
  
  
Kit and Souta ran towards Kagome and Akki as they made their way to the temple. "Hey Kit. How was your first day at Souta's school?" Kagome asked.  
  
  
  
"It was great! Its a lot better than my old school!" Kit smiled.  
  
  
  
"Kagome we want to invite some friends over. Mom Said it was alright if its okay with you!" Souta explained.  
  
  
  
"Sure, its fine with me." Kagome agreed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Souta and Kit shouted with glee and ran back to the house to call their friends.  
  
  
  
"Great now we're going to have lots of little kids running around the house..." Akki rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Chill out. They aren't that bad." Kagome replied.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kagome and Akki sat in the living room doing their homework when Souta and Kit ran into the room followed by a girl and another boy around Souta's age. "Kagome, this is Koaru and Hediki." Souta introduced their new friends.  
  
  
  
Again Kagome got the feeling that she new these two children somehow. "Akki...do you..." Kagome whispered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. A little." Akki nodded.  
  
  
  
"Good, then it's not just me."   
  
  
  
The four kids were already off playing video games. "Come on." Kagome suggested. "We can go to the kitchen where it's a bit more quiet."  
  
***  
  
  
  
A few hours later someone knocked on the kitchen door. "Coming!" Kagome called as she got out of her chair and walked to the door. When she opened the door she got quite a surprise. "Sess...Sess...Sesshomaru!?" She gasped.  
  
  
  
"Ah..." Sesshomaru looked away. "I'm looking for Koaru."   
  
  
  
"Aokai!" Koaru cried from the other room and ran over to Sesshomaru.  
  
  
  
Akki was no up on his feet, clutching the hilt of the invisible Tetsugia at his side. Kaede had placed a spell on it so only he and Kagome would see it until he unsheathed it. "Say goodbye to your friends Koaru. We have to go home now." Sesshomaru told the girl.  
  
  
  
"Bye Kit, Souta, Hediki!" Koaru smiled, waved and the two of them left.  
  
  
  
After the three boys were back in the living room Kagome sighed and slipped back into her chair. "Koaru must be Rin. I only saw her a few times but she was always around Sesshomaru."  
  
  
  
"Will she be okay?" Akki asked.  
  
  
  
"Awww so you do have a heart." Kagome giggled.  
  
  
  
"I don't care about her okay!? I just don't want Sesshomaru doing anything stupid."  
  
  
  
"Uh huh. Sure." Kagome said in disbelief. "And I'll bet that that Hideki kid is really Kohaku."  
  
  
  
"Kohaku?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Sango's younger brother."  
  
  
  
"Sango's the chick with the boomerang right?" Akki wondered.  
  
  
  
"Yea." Kagome nodded.  
  
  
  
Another knock came from the door. Kagome went to answer it again. This time a young woman about Kagome's age stood there. "You must be looking four Kohaku, I mean Hediki."  
  
  
  
"Uh...yes." She replied.  
  
  
  
"Hey Shimu!" Hediki smiled as he entered the kitchen. "Bye guys!" He waved at Kit and Souta as the two siblings left.  
  
  
  
"Was that Sango?" Akki wondered.  
  
  
  
"Most likely."  
  
  
  
"Wah?" Souta dropped his mouth open. "You mean Hideki's sister is from the feudal Japan too!?"  
  
  
  
"And possibly Hideki too." Kagome replied.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kit wondered.  
  
  
  
"Kit..." Akki sighed. "You may want to sit down. It's a long story."  
  
***  
  
  
  
The next day Kagome walked with Kit and Souta to school since her school with just around the corner from theirs. "Hey do you guys know where Hideki's sister goes to school?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she goes to Kioko Private." Souta replied.  
  
  
  
"Thanks bro." Kagome smiled as they reached the entrance. "Bye you two. See you at home!" She waved and left.  
  
  
  
'Good.' She thought. 'The private high school gets out about 20 minutes after us. Plenty of time to get there.'  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Please Akki!?" Kagome begged.  
  
  
  
"I don't wanna..." Akki wined.  
  
  
  
"Don't make me s-i-t you!"  
  
  
  
"Why do we have to go there Kagome?" Akki wondered.  
  
  
  
"I told you already! So we can go find Sango!" Kagome rolled her eyes and dragged Akki down the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
"Would you let go of me already!?" Akki cried and jumped out of Kagome's grasp.  
  
  
  
"Lets get going! I don't want to miss her!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
When they reached the school no one had gotten out yet, so Kagome managed to get up on the stone wall around the school and sit down to face the school while Akki leaned against the wall and huffed. "Why hello miss!" A male voice cried from below Kagome. She looked down and saw a young man, probably around her and Akki's age. He had black hair that was worn in a tiny ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes were bluish-purple and he wore the blue school uniform.  
  
  
  
"Hello." Kagome nodded. That's when Kagome noticed that he was not looking up at her face, but up her skirt! "Ah! You pervert!" Kagome screamed and kicked him in the face.   
  
  
  
Akki jumped over the wall at the sound of Kagome's scream. "Bastard! What did you do!?" He cried.  
  
  
  
"Nothing! I swear I did nothing wrong!" The boy replied.  
  
  
  
"Nothing my ass." Kagome spat. "He looked up my skirt!"  
  
  
  
"Koto!" A female voice cried from behind Kagome and Akki. "Are you being a pervert again!?"  
  
  
  
"Shimu! What would ever give you such an idea like that? I was merely greeting our guests here." The boy, Koto replied.  
  
  
  
"I highly doubt that." Shimu crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm sorry. Koto here is a pervert. You'll have to excuse him he does it to all the girls." Shimu then had a flash of recognition in her eyes. "Oh! You're Souta's older sister aren't you?"   
  
  
  
"Yes. My name's Kagome and this is my friend Akki."  
  
  
  
"Hello." Koto and Shimu both nodded.  
  
  
  
"May I ask why you two are here?" Shimu wondered.  
  
  
  
"Well you see we were looking for you. And I guess we're lucky because we found you too!" Kagome pointed at Koto.  
  
  
  
"You wanted to see us?" They both looked surprised.  
  
  
  
"We have something to discuss with you." Akki told them.  
  
  
  
"So would it be possibly to go talk over ice cream perhaps once you get out of school?" Kagome suggested.  
  
  
  
"I suppose." Shimu nodded.  
  
  
  
"Why of course." Koto agreed.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So you're saying I'm a reincarnated monk who had a black hole in my hand?" Koto arched an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
"And I'm a reincarnated demon slayer?" Shimu took a sip of her milkshake.  
  
  
  
"Yup." Kagome nodded.  
  
  
  
"And this fellow over her is a half dog demon?" Koto pointed at Akki.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Akki replied.  
  
  
  
"This really is a nice tale, but the one thing you don't have here is proof!" Shimu said sternly.  
  
  
  
"Come to my house until about six and you'll have you're proof." Kagome told Shimu.  
  
  
  
"If Kit's home you'll have it sooner." Akki added.  
  
***  
  
  
  
So they went to Kagome's temple and did their homework. Kit was not home because he and Souta had gone to the park to play with Koaru and Hediki. "Looks like we'll have to wait until later." Akki snorted.  
  
  
  
"May I ask what will happen later?" Koto wondered.  
  
  
  
"Akki here will turn into his half demon self. He won't look like a normal to say the least." Kagome replied.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I get claws, and fangs. That's when I can use the Tetsugia too." Akki laughed.  
  
  
  
"Not to mention he spouts the most adorable doggie ears! They're so cute!" Kagome squealed.  
  
  
  
Akki fell to the floor and sweatdropped. "Did you have to mention that!?" He yelled.  
  
  
  
"Why of course!" Kagome said primly.  
  
  
  
"The Tetsugia. That's the sword you were talking about right?" Shimu recalled.  
  
  
  
"You bet, and I'm the one who gets to use it!" Akki said triumphantly.  
  
  
  
"Except he passes out after using it." Kagome added.  
  
  
  
Akki fell back down. "Hey! That was only one time!"  
  
  
  
"And the only time you've used it!"  
  
  
  
"You really like putting me down don't you Kagome?"  
  
  
  
"No, you just put yourself in situations where I can." Kagome snickered.  
  
  
  
"Mama Kagome! I'm home!" Kit cried as he and Souta came into the room.   
  
  
  
"Hi Kit!" Kagome smiled. "Hey Souta!" She waved to her brother who walked in behind Kit.  
  
  
  
"Hi Kagome." Souta replied. "I see you got your feudalistic friends to join you." He snickered. "Hi Shimu." He nodded.  
  
  
  
"Hello Souta." Shimu replied.  
  
  
  
"Ok so the Kit kid is here. Where's out proof?" Koto wondered.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Kit blinked at him.  
  
  
  
"Kit, would you mind showing us your demon self now?" Kagome asked.  
  
  
  
"Um...sure." Kit shrugged. He concentrated and soon he had his ears, tail and paws.  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Koto and Shimu gasped in unisen.   
  
  
  
"So can he change like that!?" Koto pointed at Akki.  
  
  
  
"No." Akki spat.  
  
  
  
"Not quite. Since Akki is only half demon he changes at night." Kagome explained.  
  
  
  
"Sort of like a werewolf?" Shimu thought.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I suppose you could say that."  
  
  
  
"Hey! I am NOT a damn werewolf okay!?" Akki shouted and marched out of the shrine.  
  
  
  
"Akki!" Kagome cried and followed him out. When she got outside Akki was already at the steps. "Akki wait!" She called again.  
  
  
  
"NO!" Akki shouted back.  
  
  
  
"Sit!!!" Kagome screamed and ran to Akki's fallen body. "I'm sorry, but I had too!" She huffed.  
  
  
  
"What do you want!?" Akki growled.  
  
  
  
"I want to know what's wrong with you!" Kagome replied. "You've been acting weird." She sat down next to him as he got up from the ground.  
  
  
  
"This crap! It's all getting shoved in my face. How would you feel if that happened to you! Being thrown into something you felt you really didn't belong in!" Akki complained.  
  
  
  
"Akki, the thing is I DO know how it feels. That's exactly how I felt when I went to feudal Japan, and met you, Inuyasha. I know its hard to except, but I promise with time and a little patience, which I know you're short on, this will all feel...just right." Kagome sighed.  
  
  
  
"Mama Kagome!" Kit called from behind them. He ran up to them and jumped into Kagome's lap. "Can you feel that!? Shimu and Koto felt something too!" He quivered.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Akki's nose perked up. "He's right. Something's coming."   
  
  
  
"Oh man." Kagome sighed and got up, holding Kit in her arms.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Shimu wondered as she and Koto joined them.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure whatever it is, it's not here for a cup of tea!" Kagome bit her lip.  
  
Author's notes: Tada! That's it for this chapter. I'm glad everyone's enjoying this so far! I really enjoy writing Inuyasha Fanfiction and I hope you enjoy reading it! 


	7. Thunder and Lightning

Falling All Over Again  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Please don't copy or steal.  
  
Author's Notes: Whee! Next chapter ready to go! So lets see, we left the group off sensing a powerful force heading their way. What could it be? Also there was a little confusion on the age's of people...So I'll do my best to explain everyone's current age in the fic. Shippo is the youngest, about six, next is Koaru/Rin, she's about nine. Next in line is Souta, about twelve, then Kohaku/Hediki, around thirteen. Kagome and Akki/Inuyasha are next, their both sixteen. After that is Koto/Miroku and Shimu/Sango, who are seventeen. Lastly is Aokai/Sesshomaru, who's about twenty.  
  
~Chapter Seven~  
  
"Kit, Shimu, Koto, you three should get back in the house. You don't have any weapons yet!" Akki cried as the force become stronger and closer.  
  
  
  
"Well what about you?" Kit wondered. "The sun hasn't gone down yet!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you can't use the Tetsugia." Koto remembered.  
  
  
  
"I don't care. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing! I'm going to stay and fight." Akki exclaimed. "Now go!"   
  
  
  
The three ran back to the temple with Kagome not far behind. She went into the temple and grabbed some arrows and her bow. "Akki! That must be it!" She cried when she joined him at the steps.  
  
  
  
Akki looked at where Kagome was now pointing. There was a huge, dark storm cloud floating at a fast pace, right towards them. "A cloud? What is a cloud going to do to us?" Akki spat.  
  
  
  
"Did you hear that Maten?" A voice cackled from the cloud. "They think we're just a cloud!"  
  
  
  
"We'll have to prove them wrong, won't we brother?" Another voice replied.  
  
  
  
"Of course." With that two figures shot out of the cloud, landing right in front of Akki and Kagome.  
  
  
  
"The Thunder brothers!?" Kagome gasped.  
  
  
  
"The who?" Akki wondered.  
  
  
  
"The Thunder brothers. They were the two that killed Shippo's father!" Kagome explained. "God, we need the sun to set now!"  
  
  
  
"Too bad it hasn't!" Hiten rushed to Akki holding his thunder pike in the air.   
  
  
  
As a reflex Akki pulled out the Tetsugia, but it didn't transform so it was useless. Akki was hurled back against the side of the temple.  
  
  
  
"Akki!" Kagome cried.   
  
  
  
"Now woman, you really should pay more attention to what's going near you, not far over there..." Maten said, now standing right behind Kagome. Kagome gasped and spun around, just as Maten gave her a hard knock in the stomach, sending her over with Akki.  
  
  
  
"Ow..." She moaned in pain and held her stomach.   
  
  
  
"Come on." Akki grumbled and stood up. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her up. "Get on my back. We need to get out of here for now."  
  
  
  
Kagome got up on Akki's back as fast as she could. 'Running away?' She thought. 'That's not like Inuyasha...'  
  
  
  
Akki then sped up and ran into the forest at the back of the temple.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Kit, Shimu and Koto watched from inside the temple. "They need help!" Shimu gasped.  
  
  
  
"Which is one thing we lack." Koto pointed out. "I mean if we really are the reincarnated monk and demon exterminator, then why don't we have something useful to fight with like Akki does?"  
  
  
  
"Well Kagome told me that Akki didn't have the Tetsugia until recently when he remembered part of his past life." Kit explained. "I think we're going to need to remember stuff before we'll be of any help to the two of them."  
  
  
  
"I suppose that makes sense." Shimu nodded. "So as we regain memories we also regain certain skills."  
  
  
  
"Yes, but who knows how long that will take. Akki and Kagome need help now." Koto sighed.  
  
  
  
Kit peered silently out the window at the two demons searching for Kagome and Akki. They were both nearing where they hid. Kit began to panic. 'Oh no! They're going to get caught! Mama Kagome! I need to help!' He thought.  
  
  
  
Suddenly pictures of Kagome and Akki, only he was in his demon form, fighting Hiten and Maten, only this was from before. It was a...memory?  
  
"Um...Kit?" Shimu blinked at Kit.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" He asked, and then noticed his voice sounded different.  
  
  
  
Shimu merely pointed at Kit and gaped at him.  
  
  
  
"What?" He wondered then looked down. He no longer had his own body, but Kagome's. "Ahhh!" He shouted. "What happened!?"  
  
  
  
"Kit...Kagome said you were a fox demon in your previous life correct?" Koto asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Well foxes are known to use illusions to transform. Perhaps you have gained the power of illusion." Koto explained. "Did you just remember something?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it was when we fought Hiten and Maten, those guys outside, the first time." Kit nodded.   
  
  
  
"Kit! You can distract them!" Shimu cried. "Go out there and get them away from Kagome and Akki. It's almost sundown, so that should give Akki enough time to transform.  
  
  
  
Kit took a big gulp. "Okay." He agreed meekly. Another big gulp and he was out the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey! You ugly freaks! I'm over here!" Kit called out.  
  
  
  
"There's the girl brother!" Maten pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Heh, stupider than I thought." Hiten smirked. The two of them began running after kit.   
  
"Wah!" Kit yelped and ran off to the front of the temple.  
  
"Kit!" Kagome gasped. She jumped up. "I'm going after them." She stated and began to run off.  
  
"And what exactly do you plan on doing?" Akki demanded.  
  
"I don't know, but I won't let them hurt Kit!" Kagome gripped her bow and scowled.  
  
"Then I'm coming too. I can still help." Akki sighed and stood up.  
  
"No." Kagome replied. "You wait here until you transform. We can't afford you getting hurt as a human." And with that she ran off.  
  
"Stupid Kagome." Akki sighed. "I can help!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Ah ha! I've got you now you little wench!" Maten laughed as he grabbed Kit and held him up in the air.   
  
  
  
"Heh. Guess again." Kit smirked a bit, acting braver than he felt. His hair extended, changing back to its normal color and wrapped around Maten wrists.  
  
  
  
"What!?" Hiten and Maten both exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Same trick as last time eh?" Kit remarked.  
  
  
  
"Maten, deal with this imposter, I shall find the other two." Hiten ordered.  
  
  
  
"Yes brother." Maten nodded.  
  
  
  
Suddenly an arrow flew at Maten's forehead with incredible force. Maten screamed in pain and dropped Kit to the ground. Kagome rushed to him and caught Kit, in his normal form. Maten was now on his knees, scrambling to find something. "What's he doing Kagome?" Kit wondered.   
  
  
  
"A jewel shard!" Kagome gasped and saw the sparkling shard on the ground in front of her. Maten lept for it but was too late, for Kagome had picked it up.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't take what isn't yours." Hiten laughed lightly and kicked Kagome, knocking her flat on her back. "Now give me the jewel shard and I shall give you a quick death."  
  
  
  
"Kagome!" Kit cried. "Are you okay!?"  
  
"Yeah." Kagome coughed a bit. "I'm fine." She clutched the jewel shard tighter. "I'll never give it to dirty scum like you!" She yelled at Hiten.  
  
  
  
"Fine then." Hiten smirked then raised his thunder pike up into the air, ready for the kill. Just as he started to lower the pike, Akki jumped in front of Kagome and Kit, blocking the pike with the now transformed Tetsugia.  
  
  
  
"Leave them out of this!" Akki growled and he fought with Hiten.  
  
  
  
"So I see you've transformed."  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Ah well. You're still a filthy half demon, I'll kill you anyways." Hiten spat.  
  
  
  
"Don't be so sure of that!" Akki shouted as the force of the Tetsugia pushed Hiten back a bit. "Kagome! You two deal with the other one, but be careful!"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry we will!" Kagome replied as ran off with Kit, Maten following.  
  
  
  
"So, a half-breed with a human? Heh, how lower can you go?" Hiten laughed as he and Akki spared off again.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" Akki screamed. "Just shut up and fight me!" With a sudden burst of strength he knocked Hiten of his balance for a moment and cut his arm open a bit. "Heh."  
  
  
  
"Don't get over confident fool!" Hiten shouted and attacked Akki with some lightning, making Akki fall to the ground.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was trying to figure out how to beat Maten while she ran from him. "We don't have long Kagome! He's gaining on us!" Kit cried.  
  
  
  
"I know!!!" Kagome gasped for breath. 'Maten's still got two Shikon shards. That should be our first objective, to get them.'  
  
  
  
"Kit, do you think you can pull of any more illusions?" Kagome asked.  
  
  
  
"Um...I don't know anymore except changing into people....and maybe things." Kit replied.  
  
  
  
"Ugh." Kagome sighed. "We need your top."   
  
  
  
"My top?" Kit dug into his pocket and pulled out a wooden, red a green top. "What good will this do?"  
  
  
  
"Well I mean, Shippo, he could use illusions to make the top seem bigger and attack with it." Kagome explained.  
  
  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Kagome." Kit bit his lip.  
  
  
  
"No, it's okay Kit." Kagome assured him. "If you don't remember it's not your fault. We'll figure something else out."   
  
  
  
Without them noticing Maten caught up and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Got you now!" And with that he swung Kagome and Kit to the ground. "Not so strong now huh?" Maten then placed his foot on top of Kagome's stomach and pressed down.   
  
  
  
"Owww..." Kagome squinted in pain.  
  
  
  
"Ha! Humans are such weaklings!"  
  
  
  
"Kagome!" Kit cried.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry little one I'll kill you next." Maten smirked.  
  
  
  
"Kit...get out of here..." Kagome said weakly.  
  
  
  
"No! I won't leave you like this."  
  
  
  
"I said go!" She shouted.  
  
  
  
Reluctantly Kit nodded and ran off. "You can run boy, but I'll find you!" Maten shouted after him.  
  
  
  
Kit gave a small yelp of fear and ran off into the woods. He reached a small clearing and stopped. "I'm such a baby." Kit sighed. "I couldn't help Mama Kagome." He slumped down and sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. "I want to help." He sniffled and began to cry.  
  
  
  
A leaf slowly fell from the tree he was leaning against and landed in Kit's lap. "Huh? A leaf?" Kit blinked away some tears. Suddenly images of his father, his demon father, teaching him how to use illusions appeared in his head. Tops, duplicates, horses, all sorts of things, all starting with a leaf. "That's it!" Kit shouted as he picked up the leaf and ran back to where he had left Kagome.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kagome was in pain. He stomach hurt from Maten huge foot pressing down on her, but also she had numerous scratches over her body and her head was throbbing from when Maten had first thrown her against the house. Not to mention she was slowly running out of air.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Maten shouted and fell down to the ground. Kagome gasped for air as he got off her and began to sit up. "Mama Kagome!" Kit cried and ran to her side. "Look! I did it!" He smiled and pointed at Maten who was flat on the ground with a giant top spinning on his back, keeping him down.  
  
  
  
"Good job Kit!" Kagome said as she reached for one of her arrows and hurried over to Maten. She walked to his head and spotted the other two jewel shards. Maten shouted out in pain, not knowing the top was a fake. Kagome took the opportunity and drove the arrowhead into Maten's forehead, digging out the shards.   
  
  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" Maten screamed as Kagome placed the shards in her pocket.  
  
  
  
Kit's top began to grow back to normal size so Kagome backed up so Maten could not attack. But instead of getting up and going after her, Maten stayed on the ground, shaking slightly. "No..." He moaned in pain as he began to turn into dust.  
  
  
  
"What the?" Kagome and Kit blinked at disappearing figure.   
  
  
  
"The shards..." Maten said just before turning completely into dust, and in the middle of the dust, a small wooden figure with a single hair tied around it.  
  
  
  
"Naraku!" Kagome gasped. "These were just puppets made by Naraku!"  
  
  
  
"What!?" Kit said and clinged to Kagome.   
  
  
  
"It's okay, I don't think he's here, but we need to tell Akki. Come on!" Kagome said and started to run off.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Akki got off the ground after being thrown down quite a few times. "You failure! You're not to Inuyasha I fought last time! You have no skill whatsoever!" Hiten laughed, pointing the thunder pike at Akki's throat.  
  
  
  
Out of nowhere an arrow flew and picked up some of Hiten sleeve, pinning him to the wall. "Akki!" Kagome cried as she and Kit ran over. "Akki! You just need to get the shards and he'll die!" She informed him.  
  
  
  
"Really now?" Akki smirked. He ran up to Hiten and aimed at his forehead.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so! I won't go down that easily!" Hiten said, forcing back the Tetsugia with his thunder pike.   
  
  
  
Akki backed up a bit, Hiten right in front of him. The two backed up more and more until Akki was up against a tree. "Fool." Hiten laughed. "Now you have no where to run!" With that he lunged the thunder pike at Akki, who immediately ducked.   
  
  
  
"Ha! Who's the fool now!?" Akki cackled for Hiten now had his thunder pike stuck in the tree. Before Hiten had the chance to move Akki used the Tetsugia to take out Hiten jewel shards. Hiten screamed loudly as his body crumbled to dust, leaving behind the same wooden doll Naraku always used.  
  
  
  
"Akki! That was great!" Kagome smiled as she and Kit walked over to him.  
  
  
  
"Kagome?" Akki said as he panted heavily. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out.   
  
  
  
"Look who's talking!" Kagome laughed weakly.  
  
  
  
"Kagome! Akki! Kit!" Shimu and Koto called as they ran outside and joined the other three.   
  
  
  
"That was amazing!" Shimu complemented.  
  
  
  
"Yes, very well executed, though you had us worried for a while." Koto agreed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah...those two they were pretty tough..." Kagome said faintly and she began to sway back and forth.   
  
  
  
"Kagome?" Akki asked worriedly.   
  
  
  
And that was the last thing she heard before passing out.  
  
Author's notes: Yo! I finally finished a new chapter! Sorry about the wait. I've been lacking idea's on this chapter, but I had plenty of brainstorms for future chapters. Idea's involving Miroku, and another with Sesshi+Rin...though not romantically. (Sorry folks.) Well please review! Bye! 


	8. Kagura Returns

Falling All Over Again

~Selene Serenity~

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own IY. Please don't copy or steal!

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Well It's time to get Sango and Miroku into the mix a bit more don't you think? Well don't worry they will, well at least Miroku. Please read and review!

~Chapter Eight~

         Akki stood with Koto, Shimu and Kit, holding Kagome in his arms. "Akki! Wake her up now!" Shimu cried.

"What's the rush? She just passed out." Akki replied.

"No, she hit her head a couple times, she may have a concussion. If so we have to keep her awake." She informed him.

"Oh, right." Akki nodded and nudged Kagome a bit. "Kagome, Kagome wake up."

"Uh…not now Akki. I'm tired. I want to sleep." Kagome grumbled, half awake.

"No, stay awake!" Akki shook her. 

"Okay, okay." Kagome sighed. "What is it?"

"We're taking you to the hospital." Koto replied. 

"I don't need to go to the hospital." Kagome informed them all as she struggled to get out of Akki's arms.

"I don't care Kagome, we're taking you anyways, just in case." Shimu said firmly.

"Oh all right." Kagome sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "But I can at least walk." She began to walk, but her legs gave out and she collapsed. Luckily Inuyasha was right behind her and caught her before she fell. "Or not…" She blushed.

***

Kagome sat up in the hospital bed, her family and doctor standing next to her. "Well Kagome's fine. She does have a concussion, so she'll need to rest for a while, make sure she doesn't hit her head and I'll give you a prescription for some painkiller. Go to the desk just outside and schedule a follow up appointment in about a week." With that the doctor left the room. 

"Okay Kagome, we'll go make the appointment, you get ready to leave." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "Come on Dad, Souta." She said to Kagome's brother and grandfather, and the group left the room.

Kagome sighed and pulled the covers off her and stood up. Just as she did Shimu, Koto, Akki and Kit entered the room. "Mama Kagome!" Kit cried and lept into her arms. "Are you okay!?"

"Yes, I'm fine Kit." Kagome giggled.

"Kagome, we wanted to let you know that we're going to try." Shimu stated.

"Try to what?" Kagome starred at the three standing before her.

"What she means is we're going to try our best to remember everything. We want to help you in every way we can." Koto replied.

"That's right, so don't go risking your neck in battle! You don't have to do everything by yourself." Akki added. Small tears began to form in Kagome's eyes. "And no crying!!!" He growled.

Kagome gave a watery smile and wiped away to tears. "Thank-you, everyone. You don't know what this means to me!"

"No, but maybe someday we will." Shimu smiled.

***

"Hey, Koto, look it's Kagome and Akki!" Shimu pointed at the gates of their school. She raised her hand up and waved to them.

"Hi!" Koto cried to them and waved as they drew nearer.

"Hello!" Kagome smiled, while Akki grumbled some kind of greeting.

"What are you two doing here?" Shimu wondered.

"We thought we could go out for something to eat." Kagome suggested.

"There was no 'we' involved." Akki pointed out. "It was just you."

"Well, the more time we spend together, the more memories you guys may regain." Kagome said knowingly.

"That's right." Koto agreed. "As long as you're paying…"

"Koto, you never had money in your past life, you think I was going to believe you had it now?" Kagome giggled.

Koto shrugged and sighed. "Well how was I supposed to know that?" He smirked.

***

After they had eaten the four decided to go to a movie before going home for the weekend. When the movie was over it was getting dark, so Akki was forced to wear a baseball cap to hide his protruding ears. As the neared Shimu's house, so they could drop her off, Akki began to sniff the air. "Someone's here." He said.

"Who?" Kagome wondered.

"Someone not good." He replied. "And they're coming closer."

Shimu began to shiver. "Something feels weird? Do you feel it?" She bit her lip lightly.

"Yeah." Kagome and Koto agreed. "Akki, we better get out of here. 

"Well, I'm glad to know you haven't lost anymore sense since we last met." A female voice rang through the area. 

"That voice…" Kagome tried to figure out where she had heard it before.

That's when a woman walked out from behind the house they were next to. "Now, will you four submit easily or do I have to fight with you?" Kagome looked the woman over. She was pale with thick black hair cropped up into a bun. She was wearing a white and magenta dress and in her hand she held a fan.

"Kagura!" Kagome gasped. "All a matter of time I suppose."

"Exactly." The woman agreed, an evil smirk on her face. "And by the look on your face, I take it your not going to give up easily."

"Damn right we won't!" Akki shouted and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and ran at her. Kagura laughed and dodged the attack easily. 

"Pathetic. You need to master that silly sword all over again, just as I had to master my wind powers once more. But I don't plan on giving you the chance!" She brought fan up, and then brought it back down, along with a forceful wind that pushed the four to the ground. She then lifted herself into the air and looked down at the four. "Lets see, enie, meanie, miny, mo." She laughed and pointed at them, her finger landing at Shimu. She released all of them from her winds, but then used the same wind to push Akki and Kagome on to the road. As they flew back Akki caught Kagome and took most of the crash. 

"Akki are you okay?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, lets hurry and get back." Akki jumped up.

Meanwhile Kagura was now holding up what looked like a spear and pointed it at Shimu, who was once again being held down to the ground. "HELP!!!" Shimu cried desperately, trying to move. Koto, being the nearest person, ran towards Shimu just as Kagura released the spear. He covered Shimu's body with her own and the spear landed, in the dead center of his right hand. He screamed out in pain as it punctured his palm, then fell off Shimu, and landed on his back, next to her.

"KOTO!" The other three shouted and ran to him, Shimu now free. Above Kagura was laughing evilly. "Well, I must be going now!" She shouted and her giant feather appeared, whisking her away to who knows where.

Koto had managed to get on to his knees and he was panting heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead. "No…no, not again!" He muttered over and over. 

"Koto!" Shimu shouted and knelt down beside him. "I'm sorry! So, so sorry!" She noticed him holding his hand tight in a fist. She reached out to touch it and examine the wound.

"Don't touch it!" He barked and pulled his hand back. Shimu gasped and gazed at Koto's face as he starred down at his hand.

"Koto! Koto she didn't! She couldn't have!" Kagome cried and joined the two on the ground, Akki standing behind her.

"Yeah…she did…damn." He muttered softy. "I need to get to Kaede right away."

Kagome blinked at Koto and thought for a moment. 'Kaede? How did he know?' She thought. "All right." She nodded. "Can you walk on your own?" She wondered.

Koto stood but began to collapse again. Shimu held him up from his side and smiled at him. "Let me help you please?" She asked.

Koto nodded. "Yes, but we need to get there quickly. Walking won't cut it…" He pointed out.

"Akki…" Kagome gave Akki a puppy dog pout.

Akki rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He sighed, "I'll take you guys let's go."

***

In a few minutes the group was at Akki's apartment. He let the three down and the walked in, Shimu still clutching to Koto's arm. "Kaede!" Kagome called out. "We have a BIG problem!" 

"What's the matter?" Kaede asked as she entered the room. She immediately spotted Koto clutching his hand shut as if it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. "Oh dear…" She sighed. "Koto, Kagome, come with me. Akki and Shimu you better stay out there. Shimu looked shocked that Kaede knew her and Koto's names and reluctantly let go of Koto's arm.

Kagome and Koto then followed Kaede into the kitchen. "Sit down," Kaede offered. "Kagome, Koto…or should I say…Miroku?"

Author's Notes: So…. nice cliffhanger huh? I wonder what's happened to Koto? Well I suppose it's a bit obvious but oh well.


	9. Remembrance

Falling All Over Again

Chapter Nine

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Please don't copy or steal!!

Authors Notes: Wah…I didn't get that many reviews! I hope you guys are reading! That was a crucial chapter man…. well anyways, here's the continuation…

~Chapter Nine~

            "Koto! I mean, Miroku!" Kagome burst out. "Do you remember everything?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He breathed heavily. "Kaede, could you make something to cover the Wind Tunnel?" He looked up at the elderly woman.

"Of course." She nodded. "But I'll need your help Kagome."

"Me?" Kagome blinked and pointed at herself. "What can I do?"

"Well, we'll need a powerful spell, my miko powers alone won't cut it, and I'll need your powers as well." Kaede explained.

"All right." Kagome nodded. 

Kaede then pulled out a fingerless, black glove from a drawer and placed it on the table. "Now Kagome just concentrate you're powers into the glove. I'll control the spell. Kagome nodded again and placed her hands just above the glove, concentrating her power into them. About an hour later the glove was completed and handed to Miroku. He put it on, and then buried his face in his hands, crying silently.

"Miroku…" Kagome reached out to touch his shoulder, but pulled her hand back. 

"Kagome, lets give him some time alone." Kaede advised. 

"Okay." Kagome nodded. "Miroku, we'll just be in the next room." And with that the two miko's left.

"What happened to Koto!?" Shimu burst out and ran over to Kagome.

"Shimu, you remember how I told you that Miroku, Koto's past self had a wind tunnel in her hand?" Kagome wondered. Shimu nodded. "Well Kagura gave him back that tonight." She said solemnly.

"What!?" Shimu gasped. "But didn't you say that could kill him!?"

"It can if we don't get to Naraku soon and kill him." Kagome replied.

"Sounds like a good idea." Akki announced. "Why don't we go find him?"

"Because…" Kagome replied. "You're not ready yet! You can barely wield the Tetsugia. If we could find Toutosai…that might help."

"Who?" Akki raised an eyebrow.

"Toutosai, he created the Tetsugia and Tensigia, your brother's sword." Kagome explained. "He can give you the training you need."

"Oh goodie." Akki rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to call my mom and tell her I'm spending the night. Shimu if you want you can say you're sleeping at my place." Kagome suggested.

"All right. Thanks. I don't think my parents would approve of me spending the night at a guy's apartment." Shimu smirked.

***

Late that night, or possibly early the next morning, Kagome was awoken by a rustling noise. She sat up and spotted someone sitting on the balcony of the apartment, the sliding door open. She got out from under her blanket and walked over to the person. It turned out to be Miroku. "How are you doing?" She asked and sat down beside him, shivering a bit.

"I've been better…" He sighed, looking up at the sky. "Thank you though Kagome for sealing the wind tunnel for me."

"Yeah, no problem." Kagome nodded. "So…what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Getting all you're memories back."

"It was weird I suppose. At first it seemed painful, all of the memories colliding…but in a split second it was over and everything just felt…right." He explained.

"The wind tunnel isn't what's bothering you is it?" Kagome guessed.

"Is it that obvious?" Miroku wondered.

"With you…yes." Kagome smirked.

Miroku sighed and glanced over at Shimu's sleeping form. "We were going to get married you know? She was the only girl who ever made me want to settle down." He almost laughed.

"What happened? I mean if you don't want to talk about it its okay…"

"No, I'd rather share it, than keep it in." He took a deep breath and looked back up at the sky. It wasn't long after you had gone and Inuyasha killed himself." Kagome winced at the thought. "In an uproar over the disappearance of the Shikon no Tama, a horde of demons attacked the village and while Sango and I stopped them from hurting anyone, we still fought to our deaths…"

"Oh Miroku…" Kagome gasped.

"But, I'm glad we went together and I didn't leave her behind. You're story is a very tragic one indeed." 

"Yeah, but we have a second chance. This time we have to make everything count. Right?" Kagome smiled.

"Right." Miroku nodded in agreement. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Seeing him everyday, but not being able to share those memories of before." Miroku evaluated.

"Yeah." Kagome sighed painfully. "But it must be the same for you know."

"Of course. I won't be completely happy until the day she returns to me."

Kagome took one last look up at the stars and then looked back at Miroku. "Come on. We should get some sleep." She stood up then helped him up.

"Oh." He smirked. "So you want me to sleep with you…" He said slyly.

Kagome immediately slapped the back of his head and sighed. "While I'm glad to hear you being back to your old self, I'd appreciate it if you weren't such a pervert!" She scowled.

***

The early sunny rays of the morning glimmered at Shimu's eyes, awakening her first. She sighed and turned on to her side on the floor. Being only inches away from Koto she gasped and backed away a bit, not wanting to wake him. She noticed he was mumbling something in his sleep, but couldn't quite hear what. All she could tell is that he wasn't having a very enjoyable dream, his face was scrunched up in a scowl and he clung tightly to his blanket. "Koto..." She whispered softly and nudged his shoulder.

"Urg..." He mumbled as he slowly came out of his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw Shimu starring at him with concerned eyes. "Oh! San...Shimu. What's wrong?" He asked and sat up.

"Oh it's nothing." Shimu replied. "You we're just having a nightmare so I thought I'd wake you up from it."

"Ah I see. Thank you." He nodded.

"Sure." 

***

After school on Monday, Miroku left his final class and waited for Shimu as he had always done. He sighed and leaned against the cement wall. 'She doesn't remember...Not a thing.' He thought.

"Hey Koto!" Her voice called. She had just exited the school and she waved and walked to him.

"Hello Shimu." He placed a fake smile on his face. 'No need to upset her.' He told himself. "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah." She replied. "You remember I have to go meet Hideki right?" She questioned him.

"Of course." He nodded. 

"You don't have to come you know." She looked at him.

"That's all right. I don't mind." He assured her. "I rather like our walks together you know."

"Hey! Why are you going sweet on me all of a sudden?"

"Well Shimu...if you'd rather have me..." He said as he reached out towards her chest.

"Don't even think about it!" Shimu blushed and pushed his hand away. As she did, Miroku took her hand and held it, almost to assure himself she was there.

Shimu froze.

_Demons_

_            Brother_

_            Naraku...evil_

_            Pain..._

_            Friends_

_            Family_

_            Gone..._

_            Miroku..._

"Shimu! Shimu are you all right!?" Miroku asked frantically as he shook her.

She suddenly snapped out of her trance. "Huh...what? Miroku?" She blinked.

"What?" Miroku gasped.

"What? Koto...what did I say?" She said in utter confusion.

"Uh...nothing, Shimu...nothing at all." He smiled.

And at that moment a faint glimmer of hope showed itself to Miroku. 'I'll have her back. I will. And this time we'll do things right.'

Author's Notes: Ah yes...quite a fluffy chapter huh? More actual plot next time! Now I know names are going to get a little confusing so I want you to tell me, once people remember, should I call them by their reincarnated names still or their first names? Please review!


	10. Arcade

Falling All Over Again

Chapter Ten

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Please don't copy or steal this fanfic!

Authors Notes: Hey everyone! New chapter! YEAH! ^_^ Ummm not much to say, just enjoy!

~Chapter Ten~

         Kagome sighed and leaned up against the wall off a tall office building. "This is ridiculous. We've been looking for the reincarnated Toutosai everywhere and there's still no sign of him."

"Perhaps we shouldn't look for him, but he'll come to us. That's what's happened so far at least." Shimu suggested.

"Keh, I could care less." Akki said. "I don't need some stupid training."

"Of course you do Akki. You need to relearn everything about your sword and how to use it." Miroku reminded him.

"I've been doing just fine." Akki stated.

"But Akki, you always loose so much energy after fighting. I wouldn't call that fine." Shimu pointed out.

"Oh what do you know?" Akki exploded. "You can't even fight!"

"AKKI!" Kagome shouted. "Sit!"

Akki collapsed to the ground at Kagome's command and lay there for a few minutes, but quickly recovered.

"Stop that!" Akki said to Kagome.

"Only if you stop being a jerk!" Kagome replied. "Once Shimu recovers her memory she'll be a great fighter!"

"It's all right Kagome." Sango sighed. "Its true, I am of no help to any of you." 

Miroku looked at Shimu painfully, but could say nothing.

"Sango! That's not true." Kagome tried to assure her.

"But it is. Inuyasha is a great fighter, Shippo can use illusions, you have you're arrows, and while the wind tunnel is a curse to Koto it helps him fight. I…I can't do anything." She said sadly.

"Shimu, I'm sure you will be able to help us soon." Miroku finally said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you…" Sango took a deep breath. "Oh! I told Hideki I'd meet him at the arcade!" She remembered.

"That's right, he's with Souta and Kit isn't he?" Kagome pointed out.

"Great…which means that Koaru will be there too…." Akki groaned.

"Oh boy, I hope Sesshomaru won't be around…" Kagome shivered a bit. "Well…let's get this over with."

***

The old arcade owner, Mr. Takeru sighed as he looked over at the corner of the arcade where the DDR machine was set up. Playing were some of his usual customers, Souta and Koaru, while Hediki and Kit watched and cheered. Specifically the man was looking at Rin. 'If she's here…I'm sure _he'll _be coming soon.' He thought worriedly. 

As if on cue, the bell attached to the arcade door rang as it opened. Aokai entered the arcade, looking around. He spotted Kaoru at the back with her friends and called to her. "Kaoru, its time to go now." 

Koaru, who had just beat Souta at DDR, spun around and saw him. "All right Aokai." She said, slightly disappointed, but went to him right away. "Bye guys!" She waved at Kit, Souta and Hediki.

As they neared the exit Aokai looked over at the owner and quickly glared at him, then turned away because the door was opening once again, this time, Akki, Kagome, Shimu and Miroku entering. He glare was of course now aimed at them.

Akki met his glare, but said nothing. 'Could it be?' Mr. Takeru thought eagerly.

Aokai looked over the group. "I see you found the other two humans." He sneered at Miroku and Shimu.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Ah, so you can remember that much can you…AOKAI." Kagome said bravely, though she felt far more fear on the inside.

Aokai tensed a bit at her words but decided not to do anything in front of Kaoru. Instead he merely pushed past the group and out of the arcade. After he had gone Kagome let out a rather large sigh of relief. "I thought I was dead…"

"Are you an idiot are something!? You should start fights with him. I'm the one who always ends up fighting with him because of it!" Akki scolded her.

"Well he was being rude to Koto and Shimu!" Kagome replied.

"I don't care. You're always being stupid like this!"

"I am NOT stupid! You're the stupid one!"

"Um…excuse me…" Mr. Takeru interrupted.

"WHAT!?" Both Kagome and Inuyasha screamed at him.

He backed up a bit in shock, and then responded. "By any chance…are you that Inuyasha…Inu Taishou's son?"

"Who's that?" Inuyasha blinked at the old man.

"Yes…he is." Kagome replied for him. "How did you know that?"

Miroku leaned close to Kagome. "Doesn't he look a lot like Toutosai?" He whispered to her.

Kagome looked to old man over and blinked. "Oh yeah! Are you Toutosai!?" She asked.

The man nodded. "I am." He replied. "I see Inuyasha hasn't regained all of his memories yet." He sighed with disappointment.

"Why, still looking for protection from Sesshomaru?" Kagome said insultingly.

"Hey, he's still got it out for me I swear!" Toutosai replied.

"Riiiight. He's got his sword, I think he's happy." She smirked.

"But if he has his own sword, why doesn't he fight with it?" Akki wondered.

Kagome stopped and thought. "That's right…I don't think I've seen him with the Tensaigia OR the Tokijin."

"Exactly." Toutosai nodded. "And now he wants me to tell him where they are…like I have a clue." He sighed.

"I bet he thinks that once he finds the swords, he'll get all his memories back." Kagome deduced.

"That's very likely, so would it be a good or bad thing?" Miroku wondered.

"I think its bad either way…" Shimu sweatdropped.

"Kagome?" Souta said as he, Hediki and Kit walked over to them. "What are you all talking about?"

"Well…um a demon to be honest." Kagome replied.

"Cool!" Souta grinned.

"A…what?" Hediki said, hoping he hadn't heard what he thought he heard.

"Oops…" Kagome sweatdropped. "I forgot Hediki doesn't know about all this yet."

"It's all right Kagome." Shimu replied. "But I think I better go home with him and explain." She said and walked to the door. "Come on Hediki, we'll grab some burgers on the way home."

"All…right." Hediki replied hesitantly. The brother and sister then left together, leaving the rest to discuss.

"Oh! Toutosai!" Kagome said, turning to the old man. "We've been looking for you."

"For me? Why?" He asked.

"Well you see, because Akki still hasn't received all of his memories of Inuyasha, he can't handle the Tetsusaiga." Kagome replied.

"Ah, so you want me to train the slacker again." He said.

"WHAT!?" Akki shouted angrily. "I am NOT a slacker!" 

"Akki, calm down." Kagome said. "It is true that you need to training."

"So will you do it?" Miroku asked.

"I suppose." Toutosai nodded. "You all have summer break soon do you not?" He asked.

"That's right." Kagome nodded.

"Then I shall take him over the summer and train him." Toutosai decided. 

"HOLD IT!" Akki shouted. "There is no way I'm wasting my summer, training!" 

***

"Bye Akki!" Kagome waved with a smile. "We'll see you at the end of the summer!"

"Bye!" Shimu, Miroku, Souta, Kit and Hideki waved as well.

"I HATE YOU ALL!!!!" Akki shouted at them as he boarded the bus with Toutosai behind him. 

***

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen. 

"Yeah?" Kagome replied from her room. 

"Phone for you!"

Kagome hurried to the nearest phone and picked it up. "Hello?" She said sweetly. At first no one spoke. "Hello?" She said again.

"…Kagome." 

"Sesshomaru!?" 

Author's Notes: *plays dramatic music* And just what is Sesshomaru/Aokai doing calling Kagome on the phone for hm? Look for the next chapter and find out!


	11. No Matter How Many Times

Falling All Over Again

Chapter Eleven

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Please don't copy or steal!

Author's Notes: Yeah…so I've had this chapter planned out for quite some time now…like since I first started the fanfic. No idea why, but ah well. I hope you enjoy it!

~Chapter Eleven~

         "What do you want?" Kagome said in a hushed tone.

"I called to ask you…a favor." Aokai replied slowly.

"A favor? You think I'd do anything for you!?" Kagome shouted.

"No. But I think you would for Rin's sake." 

"What?" Kagome paused. "What do you want?"

"I'm going away for the summer, and I am unable to bring Rin with me. I will need someone to take care of her. My current babysitter would not be able to take her all the time." He explained.

Kagome thought a moment. She couldn't just leave Rin in that kind of situation. She had only seen her a few times, but she knew she was a sweet girl. "Hold on a minute." Kagome said and placed the phone down. She hurried to her mom and explained that she needed to watch Rin, or rather Kaoru.  Being the kind person she is, her mother agreed. Kagome returned to the phone. "All right." She said. "I'll baby-sit Rin, on the condition that you swear to come back."

"Yes. At the end of the summer I will return for her." He replied. "Goodbye." With that he hung up.

"What? No thank you?!" Kagome mumbled angrily and hung up the phone.

***

The next day Shimu, Miroku and Hideki made their way up the large stone steps leading to Kagome's shrine. When they reached the top they spotted Sesshomaru at the door.  They hurriedly made their way over to him. "What are you doing here Aokai?" Miroku asked.

"I am dropping Kaoru off." Sesshomaru replied just as Kagome opened the door. 

"Oh hello Kaoru!" She smiled at the girl, Kit and Souta are in the other room. Why don't you join them?" 

"All right." She turned to look up at Aokai/Sesshomaru. "I'll see you at the end of the summer!" She quickly hugged his legs and ran inside.

Aokai nodded at Kagome curtly and left. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to the other three. "Hey guys."

"What did she mean by the end of the summer Kagome?" Shimu asked.

"Well you see, I'm babysitting Kaoru until Sesshomaru comes back from whatever it is he's doing. I'd assume he's going to find his swords of course." Kagome explained.

"And you're just going to let him!?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess so. Why don't you three come in?"

***

"Kagome, what possessed you to do a favor for…for…HIM!?" Miroku said with exasperation. 'I'm starting to sound like Inuyasha.' He thought.

"I'm not doing it for Sesshomaru. I'm only doing it for Rin. She's just a little girl, I had to do something for her." Kagome replied.

"But what if Sesshomaru finds his swords?" Shimu asked worriedly.

Kagome didn't say anything for a moment. "Well…I really don't think he'll do anything to us. I mean he did just kind of disappear back in the feudal era."

Miroku sighed. "All right. Just be careful Kagome." He replied.

Shimu stood up. "We better get going Koto." She said. "We'll be late."

"Oh that's right." Kagome smiled. "You two are working at the orphanage with Kaede over the summer aren't you?"

"Yeah. I really need to money since I live alone with Hediki." Shimu nodded.

"Okay, then I'll see you two later." Kagome said as the two left.

***

A few weeks later, after numerous attacks from fake demons, spiders, snakes, centipedes, among others, peace had finally come for a short while. Kagome sighed as she watched the four children playing video games in the living room. 'Boooooring.' She thought as she took a sip from her drink.

Just then someone knocked on the door. Kagome went to open it and saw Miroku standing there, out of breath. "Miroku, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Have…have you seen Sango, er Shimu?" He asked.

"No. Why?" Kagome replied.

"She's missing. She came to the orphanage with me, but now I can't find here anywhere."

"Calm down Miroku, maybe she just went home."

"I called and no one picked up. I have a feeling that something really wrong is going on here."

"KAGOME!!!" Kit, Koaru and Souta called in a panic from the other room.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she and Miroku ran in. 

"It's Hediki, he disappeared!!!" Kaoru explained frantically.

"Yeah, he said something about Sango and then 'Yes Master Naraku'." Souta added.

"WHAT!?" Kagome and Miroku shouted.

"Not good…." Kagome gulped. "Naraku must be planning to have them kill each other or something."

"Damn. We can't let that happen…but how is Naraku controlling Kohaku?" Miroku gritted his teeth.

"It's probably due to the fact that he hasn't gotten his memories back." Kagome guessed. She bit her lip nervously. "How are we supposed to find them?"

"If I had something that belongs to either of them, I might be able to faintly trace them." Miroku said. "That is if I still have all those abilities." (AN: At least I think he'd be able to do something like that. If not…well he can now.)

"I'm sure you do. Let's see…" Kagome looked around the room.

"Kagome, Hideki brought some of his games over!" Souta said pointing to the pile of games on the floor.

"Perfect!" Kagome said and she and Miroku kneeled down near them. Miroku took one in his hands and closed his eyes, concentrating on it. Soon his eyes shot open and he stood up. "I got it. They're at the park."

"Let's go!" Kagome ran to the door and opened it..

"Kagome, how will we get to them in time though. On our feet we'll never make it before Naraku does something to them!" Miroku pointed out.

"Gah!" Kagome shouted and collapsed to the ground in frustration. "Well then what do we do!?" Just then she heard a mewing from outside. "Be quiet Buyo!" She called back at the source of the sound.

"Um…That's not Buyo…" Miroku pointed at the animal.

Kagome turned around that Miroku was right, it was not Buyo, but… "Kirara!?" The small demon mewed in reply.

***

"Boy, that sure was lucky!" Kagome grinned as she patter Kirara's back as she and Miroku rode on her back to find Shimu and Hideki.

"Let's just hope we're lucky enough to get there in time." Miroku said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will." Kagome replied, displaying more confidence than she felt. 'Please be okay.' She prayed silently.

***

They reached the park and the two got off Kirara who went back to her small size. The all ran into the park, Kagome now picking up the aura of a jewel shard. They quickly found Shimu and Hideki, who stood at a slight distance from each other. Hideki in his hand, held the chain sickle that he used in his previous life. He seemed to be in a trance, while Shimu just watched on in fear.

"NO!" Kagome gasped as Hideki raised the sickle.

"Damn, we'll never reach them in time." Miroku gritted his teeth but ran forwards anyways. Kagome quickly took and arrow and placed it on her bow. 'No.' She thought determinedly. "I will NOT let it happen again!" She cried and let her arrow fly just as Hideki threw the sickle at Shimu. The glowing arrow attached to the sickle and flung it far away from anyone. Hideki snapped out of his trance immediately and fell forwards, towards Shimu. 

"KOHAKU!" Shimu shouted and ran to her brother and caught him. She fell to her knees and cradled him in her lap. "Kohaku, Kohaku, are you all right?" She asked, crying.

He weakly looked up at her and gave her a slight smile. "I'll be okay, sister, Sango…" He assured her before passing out.

Miroku hurried over to her and kneeled next to her.  She immediately looked to him, tears streaming down her face. "Miroku!" She cried and buried her face on his shoulder. "I…I almost let it happen again!" 

Her muffled voice the name that Miroku had not expected to hear. He looked down at her in slight shock, but wrapped his arm around her. "It's all right Sango. Kohaku and you are safe, and that's all that matters." He told her soothingly.

Sango looked up to Miroku's face. "How…how long have you known?" She asked.

"Since Kagura's attack." Miroku replied.

"I'm sorry, so sorry I made you wait." She felt horrible.

"It's not your fault Sango." Miroku tried to assure her.

Kagome walked over to the three quietly. "Will you be all right?" Kagome whispered. "I don't sense Naraku around anymore."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, I'll take Sango and Kohaku home." He replied.

"All right." Kagome nodded and began to walk home, Kirara following her. She sighed. 'I'm glad they're okay.' She thought. 'But that all seemed a bit too easy. What is Naraku up to?'

Miroku didn't know how long they stayed there, with Sango crying on him. But eventually he calmed her down. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked her softly.

"Yes." She sniffled. "I feel slightly better now, thank you." She got off of him and stood up, holding Kohaku up with her. 

Miroku took Kohaku up and carried him on his back. "Then lets go."

"Right." Sango agreed.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Sango broke the silence. "So…we're in high school, yet technically married." She let out a small laugh.

Miroku thought a moment, and then smiled. "That's right isn't it? But we'll have to have another marriage…that is if you'll still have me." He glanced kindly at her.

"Of course I would." Sango replied. "No matter how many times we're reborn, I'll always love you."

"I'm glad. Because that's exactly how I feel Sango."

A pause, then Sango spoke again, a smirk on her face. "Though another thing that never changes is your perverted ways."

"Heh? Well I suppose old habits are hard to break." He chuckled. "Though you obviously don't mind." He slowly moved one of his hands behind her. 

"You better not let Kohaku fall." She glared at him.

"Of course not!" Miroku sweatdropped and brought his hand back to keep Kohaku from falling off his back. 

Author's Notes: Whee! Sango and Kohaku are back. I hope the fluff came out okay. I'm not too sure. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
